Question: $ -\dfrac{59}{40} - \dfrac{26}{20} + 160\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{59}{40} = -1.475$ $ -\dfrac{26}{20} = -1.3$ $ 160\% = \dfrac{160}{100} = 1.6 $ Now we have: $ -1.475 - 1.3 + 1.6 = {?} $ $ -1.475 - 1.3 + 1.6 = -1.175 $